Gimme, Gimme
by raikis
Summary: <html><head></head>And who was the six year-old boy sweeping her off her feet? Nalu AU, hints of Gruvia.</html>


a/n: i tried to do something cute. i am trying to update my other things! but i couldn't get this idea out of my head. my lovely friend **amehanaa** mentioned something about age gaps and i was like oh. so ame, if you're reading this, ily you are an inspiration. i did not rush this, though it seems like it, i was also trying to do homework while typing it. ; v ; thank you!

* * *

><p>Burning Cheeks<p>

.

Kids screamed and ran around everywhere around the room and her legs. Things were being thrown, eaten, broken, and alas. She is dumbfounded! When she took the job, she had no idea about. . . _this!_ One kid in particular was running around nude gripping a white scarf in his hands while another boy chased after him, and nearly rammed into her if she hadn't stepped out of the way. There were a few that were rather calm and sitting around the middle of the room or at the table at the end.

"Don't worry—it's always like this." One of her new coworkers, Mirajane, said as she walked up beside her with a smile on her face. "They just had lunch, so roughhousing is to be expected. It's a great way to tire them out!" The silver-haired woman said cheerfully just as a plastic cup flew passed them and smashed into the wall by the entrance.

Lucy gulped and nodded nervously as the older woman walked off to the back door to let the kids out to the playground. Just as the door was pushed open, the kids started flooding out at an astounding speed that left the blonde gapping. But there was one that stayed, and was, oddly, sat on the floor a few feet in front of her. She eyed him testily as a bead of sweat rolled from her brow. He had salmon colored, spiked hair and a plain white scarf wrapped around his neck and fell over his shoulder and back in length. His charcoal eyes were narrowed at her and his cheeks were puffed out as if they were full, and his hands were on his ankles where his feet came together in front of him. His stare was intense and she felt her cheeks heat up in result. Though she kneeled down to his level and smiled.

"Why aren't you going outside? All your friends are out there." She pointed out, sending a nod towards the opened door where many screams and noises can be heard. The boys features had lighten up when she got closer and Lucy could swear he was blushing, but it was faint. She really had to squint to see the pink stain rousing his cheeks.

The boy diverted his gaze and frowned before slowly lifting his right hand to reveal a fresh cut that was on his ankle. Lucy gasped, understanding why he hasn't gone outside yet. The small wound was bleeding a little, and she figured he must have received it when he was running around just before. He may have scrapped his ankle over something? She doesn't know.

"You hurt yourself?" She questioned.

He grumbled in response, practically denying the 'hurt' part. Lucy nodded and pushed herself up to her feet and walked to the doorway of the back door where the rest of the children were playing and looked around for Mirajane, who was pushing a few kids on the swings, "Mira! Where do you keep the band aids?"

"Oh Lucy! They're in the office in the drawer under the register!" The woman yelled back.

"Thank you!" Lucy called back before turning around and walking back inside. She walked across the room to the little office that was in front of the entrance and walked up to the drawer and picked out a hand held white, plastic box that she automatically assumed was the first-aid. Turning around, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she found that the boy was standing right behind her. A hand was placed over her chest in effort to calm her throbbing heart.

"You scared me. ." She sighed and scoffed at the way he puckered his lip before kneeling down on her knees and gently grabbing his ankle, "Go on, and sit down." Lucy gestured, and the boy complied by jumping up and landing hard on his bottom, making her wince. First she opened a small square packet of disinfecting wipes and dabbed his cut slowly to clean it. After, she ripped open the band aid wrapper and placed it on his ankle and smiled proudly. "There you go! All better."

"Yeah. ." The boy muttered as he rolled himself up off the ground. Lucy followed suit and placed the first-aid back in the drawer under the register before following him out of the small room and towards the back door.

"Go have some fun, and be careful, alright?" The boy blushed and grinned at her before running off the patio and disappearing somewhere in the playground. Not long after did she spot him rolling around the mulch with another boy—who she recalls being naked earlier—pulling at his hair and hitting him in the face. A scarlet-haired girl, probably a little older than they, ended up tearing them apart and hitting them both on top the head.

"They're a lively bunch, aren't they?" Mirajane asked as she stepped up on the patio with her, "There's almost never a moment a peace here. It's sometimes hard around naptime; I hope you will be able to manage, Lucy." The woman smiled sweetly at her, "I'm going to set the room upstairs up and set out their sleeping mats. Do you mind . . ?"

"No! Not at all! Go ahead, I'll watch them." Lucy assured her and allowed her to walk off. Placing her hands on her hips and turned back to the playground, and sighed. Looking down, she yelped, and once again placed a hand over her chest to calm herself. The boy was standing at her feet staring up at her with blank expression. She nearly wanted to laugh, "Did you hurt yourself again?" Lucy asked in a breath.

"No," The boy shook his head and climbed up on one of the benches that were built into the patio, and Lucy sat down next to him, "I'm bored."

"Well, you seemed to be having fun earlier." She smiled slightly. By 'fun', she meant the brawl he was in. He didn't answer and just turned his head away with rosy cheeks. "You don't talk much, do you?" She asked.

"_Please!_ We can never get him to shut up!" A raven haired boy popped up behind them, and Lucy noticed, with a sigh, he was in his underwear.

"Shut up, cold blood!"

"Natsu has a crush on the new lady!"

"I said shUT UP!" Natsu roared as he sat up and pulled the boy over the bench, causing them both to roll to the floor in a bundle of limbs, shouting insults and jumble of words.

Lucy sprang into action and pried them apart and stood between them, "Whoa, whoa, guys!" Natsu latched himself around her leg and stuck his tongue out to his companion and grinned. The raven haired boy gave him a dumb look before he too wrapped himself around her leg. This didn't settle well for the scarfed boy.

"Let go! No one wants your stupid arms around their leg!" Natsu wacked at the boy's arms and tried to pull them off of her leg. Lucy just sighed and sweat dropped.

"Look who's talking! You clanged on to her first!" The boy shouted, "_You_ get your stupid arms off her!"

And Lucy dealt with that for the next ten minutes.

**. . .**

Currently, she sat in the middle of the room on the cushioned booths that were set around the television with the two boys in her lap, one sleeping. And the one who is sleeping—who she learned his name was Gray—was curled up into her neck with her arm holding him up from under his knees. And since he was there Lucy has noticed a little girl glaring at her from the other booth, muttering and hissing things about 'love rival' and stuff. And once Mirajane came back down from upstairs and announced it was naptime, the kids started flooding their way up the steps to pick out their sleeping mats. Lucy had settled on carrying the sleeping boy up with her with Natsu following behind her.

"Juvia's love rival," The small blunette hissed as she walked beside Lucy.

The three of them walked up the stairs and into the room the rest of the kids were already in and laying down. She set Gray down on the sleeping mat next to the blue-haired girl, upon her request, and turned to Natsu who was hesitating on lying down, "What's wrong? It's naptime." She smiled at him seeing he was debating on something until he finally turned around and plopped down on his mat, but he still didn't lie down. Lucy crawled over on her knees and gave him a stern look, "_Come on_,"

"You're leaving after this, aren't you?" Natsu mumbled, knowing some other kids were actually trying to sleep.

"Yes, but I'll be back tomorrow, you know?" Lucy replied, knowing her shift ends after this.

"You will?!" He beamed, eyes widening brightly along with his smile.

She smiled and nodded, finding it adorable how quickly he brightened up, "Yup!" He dropped back against the mat and snuggled into the pillow and allowed her to pull his blanket up on him as he kicked off his shoes.

"Do you promise?" He asked.

"I promise."

"Pinky swear it?" He held up his pinky.

Lucy giggled and hooked her pinky around his and shook it playfully, "Pinky swear."

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, as she promised, she stepped out of her car and grabbed her bag before slamming the door shut and walking up to the front doors of the Day Care center. She paused mid-step, right before her fingers gripped the golden knob, and she spotted Natsu, who had his face squished up against the glass on the door watching her with a big smile.<p>

She smiled back and pulled the door open, and Natsu was immediately hanging off her leg the exact moment. Lucy patted his head as she walked through the gate and into the little office to set her bag down before bending over and pulling him off her shin.

"You waited?" She giggled. He must have been waiting all day for her!

"You pinky swore!" Natsu argued with a blush coming hot across his face.

"Yes, yes. I'm here though!" She grinned before looking around the room, "Where's Mirajane? Is she not here?"

"I'm right here, Lucy!" Mirajane appeared from the lunch area on the far side of the room holding two arms full of trays that she was setting on the table, "You're here early, they're about to have lunch."

"Ha. . well," Almost bashfully, her arm came around her neck as she laughed nervously. It would be pretty sad to say she literally had nothing else to do this day. If she was able to, she would have been here in the morning. "I had nothing planned," She said it anyway.

"Oh good! Then can you help me finish making their lunches?" Mirajane asked and set down the trays she had already made.

"Sure, no problem!" Lucy went over to Mirajane, Natsu following behind her, and washed her hands at the sink and dried them. She noticed that most of the lunches were already made and set out on the tables, and seem to go in an assigned order where the kids will sit.

"You can make Natsu's sandwich, he'll tell you how he likes it." Mirajane smiled down to the boy who practically connected to Lucy's hip. He blushed, "Gray's I had made earlier. He likes his sandwich cold, so after it's made I place it in the freezer for five minutes." She said as she got the said item out of the freezer and set it on a tray.

"So, how do you want me to make your sandwich?" Lucy asked, looking down to the salmon-haired boy and rolled up her sleeves. Natsu ran over to the fridge and grabbed a glass bottle of hot-sauce and packages of meat and tossed them on the counter next to her. "Hot-sauce?" She questioned with squinted eyes.

"Yeah!" Natsu nodded in excitement.

"This is tabasco! Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

Hesitantly, she laid out the two slices of bread in front of her and listened on to how to make it. Natsu climbed up on the countertop and sat beside her and nearly gave her a heart attack when he started squirting the hot-sauce all over the sandwich before she slapped the top piece on it and set it on his tray. By the time they were done, Mirajane had all the other lunches made and set out.

"Where do you sit?" Asked Lucy. He pointed to the end of the table and guided her to where to set the tray as the other kids came to sit and eat their food.

Through the entire lunch period for them, Lucy kept watching Natsu eat. She had no idea how a six year old boy can handle that much hot-sauce! She'd be peeing herself by now.

Soon came free time and all the kids were running outside to play while her and Mirajane cleaned up their mess. They kept the backdoor open to have an ear out for anything that went wrong with the kids and tried to move as quickly as they could.

"Natsu seems to really like you, Lucy." Mirajane commented, "I think it's sweet."

Lucy blushed and nodded a little, "He's a little ball of energy, isn't he?"

Mirajane giggled, "If you asked him, he'll claim to have a dragon in his belly."

"A dragon?" Lucy laughed as she wiped the table clean, and Mirajane nodded.

After they finished up, they made their ways outside to the children, and Mirajane went straight for the swings to help push the kids on them. Lucy walked over to the zip-line where a bunch of the kids had gathered and watched them swing across. Gray held on to the handle as Natsu pushed him across the line, causing him to fly off when he hit the other end.

"Gahaha! Take that!" Natsu laughed and pointed at the mulch covered boy. "I win!"

Gray balled his fist and stomped over to the slides and grabbed Juvia's arm and swung it over his neck and leaned down to pick up her legs, "Try that, weakling!" He challenged.

"Gray!" Juvia blushed and leaned her head against the boys shoulder.

"Okay!" Before Lucy could comprehend it, Natsu was tugging at her feet and making her lose her balance. With a squeak, she stumbled back onto him, and much, _much_ to her surprise, he held her up similar to how Gray was holding Juvia. Her eyes widen and arms wrapped around his shoulder on instinct as she started at the ground in total shock. He was actually holding her up! "Take that!" Natsu grinned at the gaping boy.

"Oh my," Mirajane giggled.

"Show off, anyone could do that," Gray gritted his teeth and dropped Juvia out of his arms and walked away. The girl followed behind him with hearts throbbing in her eyes, swaying about 'Juvia's Gray'.

Lucy though, yeah, she's still in the arms of a six year old. And she was blushing, but out of embarrassment and utter shock. It's every girls dream to be swept off her feet. . but this boy was six. _Six!_ And he was carrying her like nothing almost.

"U—Uh, Natsu? You can. . put me down, you know?" She can probably just roll out of his arms since the ground was only a few feet from her.

Natsu blushed and kissed her cheek quickly before dropping her and darting away. Lucy landed in a heap in the mulch and dirt and stared at his back in surprise. That was unexpected, and she was sure her cheeks were burning.

That, or it was the hot-sauce he had eaten.


End file.
